Barony of Spielburg
The Barony of Spielburg (aka Spielburg) is a realm in Gloriana. It is a small barony situated in a valley. It is the realm in which Quest for Glory I takes place. Background The barony of Spielburg is a peaceful land of majestic mountains and sleepy valleys. The realm appears to consist largely of Spielburg Valley and the surrounding mountains, and other lesser valleys. It lies between Bavaria (in Germany) and Tyrol. The valley lies north of Shapeir, Tarna, and Silmaria and west of Mordavia. The valley lies south of Jotunheim, Danesmark, Finelandia and Norway. The area is a mountainous region with a cool climate. The land itself, as well as major landmarks such as the town and castle, are named after the Spielburg family, who have ruled the valley for two centuries. Description Spielburg's main population center is the eponymous Town of Spielburg, which lies roughly in the middle of the valley. The hamlet is home to numerous tradesmen, brewers and craftspeople. Just north of the town is Spielburg Castle, home to the Baron and his family. While the greater realm is under the rule of the Baron, the town is administered to by a sheriff who keeps the law within the settlement's confines. Several other beings make the valley their home and some live in areas outside of the town. These include the wizard Erasmus, the ogress Baba Yaga, and a small colony of Meeps. Major landmarks of the barony include the remote mountain of Zauberberg, Mirror Lake and the nearby Flying Falls, as well as a magical meadow established by the Archmage Erana. The Common language is the official language of the realm, although elements of the local language (an analogue of German) can be heard in conversation with certain nativesWolfgang will say "Ja". Also, Elsa, in QFG5, will say "Ja" and "Guten abend", as well as in the names of landmarks. History The land was first bequeathed to the Spielburg line some two centuries prior to the events of Quest for Glory I by King Siegfried the Third. Some time in the next centuryErasmus states that he never met Erana, having only built his house "a century ago", the Archmage Erana took interest in the hamlet. She created a meadow of peace and beauty at the valley's north end, and she placed an enchantment upon the town that would prevent any hostilities from being committed there. Approximately ten years before the events of Quest for Glory I, while Baron Stefan von Spielburg was lord of the realm, the ogress Baba Yaga decided to make the valley her home. The Baron ordered the ogress to leave the valley, to which she responded by laying a curse on the Graveyard. The Baron responded to this affront by having his Castle Guard march on her hut. While it is unknown exactly what occurred at the hut, only the Guard Captain returned and, with Baba Yaga speaking through him, declared him cursed and that he would lose all that he treasures. Not long thereafter, the Baron's daughter, Elsa von Spielburg, was kidnapped. Five years before the events of Quest for Glory I, the Baron's son, Baronet Barnard von Spielburg rode from the castle to go on a hunt. Only his horse returned, bearing claw marks, and it was feared that he was dead. Having lost his family, the Baron shut himself up in his castle and refused to deal with matters of state. The realm began a slow decay thereafter. Adventurers stopped travelling into town. The small amount of remaining guard meant that there were few able-bodied fighters that could deal with the monsters that typically entered the valley during the winter snow. Lastly, two years prior to the events of Quest for Glory I, the local brigands, long thought to be little more than a nuisance and petty thugs, suddenly emerged as a force to be reckoned with in the valley. Under the organization of a new leader, the brigands began to waylay merchants and others who would enter the valley to trade. Commerce began to fall further and many townspeople departed the valley. Following the events of Quest for Glory I, with the return of the Baron's children, and the banishment of Baba Yaga, Elsa von Spielburg, now a capable and competent warrior, organized the remaining guard and led a counter-offensive on the now leaderless and scattered brigands. She was victorious in this, and her efforts resulted in her gaining the title of "Hero of Spielburg" alongside the Hero. In the year following these events, the Baron would retire, and the returned Baronet Barnard von Spielburg would take his father's place as ruler. Friction with his headstrong sister would lead to her leaving Spielburg Valley to search for her own fortunes. Trade and Commerce Spielburg is generally self sufficient. Local produce is grown on farms close to town, and craftspeople attend to various needs. The town even has a butcher, baker, and a barber, and a general goods shop owner. Local produce includes, apples, locally grown pepper, wild honey from the forest, and beets and sauerkraut.. Pickled pigs feet, Pickled Saurus eggs, and salted, dried Saurus are other local delicacies. Other local handicraft includes linen coarsely woven from the fibers of the spore spitting Spirea plants. Flour is also sold for making bread, and there is even a local bakery. There is some trade from the south (including tea from shapeir and sugar from dried figs), from places as far as Shapeir, and places as north as Jotunheim. Spielburg imports some materials from nearby Germany, including construction supplies.Narrator (QFG1EGA):"" The local store keeps assorted supplies, armor and weapons from various places. Major Locations * Spielburg Valley * Spielburg Town * Spielburg Castle * Spielburg Pass Behind the Scenes * Spielburg appears to be located in the Bavarian region of Germanyhttp://www.questforheroes.com/mattsqfgforum/viewtopic.php?t=569, which is physically located northwest of Transylvania (Mordavia), further northwest of Crete (Marete/Silmaria), and even further northwest of Persia/Arabia (Shapeir) on Earth. Directions in the games are rather vague (and are generally limited to four cardinal directions), so Spielburg is often described vaguely as being "north" of everywhere else in the games. References Category:QFG1 Category:QFG1EGA Category:QFG1VGA